Sunlight
by Lollipopninja123
Summary: A story about Renesmee and Jacob's love, with a few surprises along the way.


Hey guys, this is my first story so apologies if it isn't really good.

i got some ideas from Luv2beloved and Akicks.

If I get some reviews, I will write the second chapter

Rated M for language etc.

Enjoy!

Renesmee POV

The wind blew on my face as Jacob and I came back from our hunt. My family and Jacob just moved to Vancouver. It was close enough for us to run back and check on the town, and for Jake wait meet with his pack. He has his own house behind the main one because Rosalie couldn't stand the "doggie smell". I stood in the back yard as Jake phased back. I got a kiss as Jake and I walked hand in hand to the house. The whole family was there, dad was playing the piano,mom was reading a book on the couch,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,Alice and Carlisle. "Hi! We're home!" I announced as Jake and I walked in. Esme popped her head out of the kitchen and said "Good! Just in time for dinner."

Jake immediately walked into the kitchen with me on his trail. Esme cooked pasta. Since I was still full from the the blood, I took some bites and gave the rest to Jake. He wolfed the whole thing down within seconds. I suddenly remembered that we had school tomorrow, and gasped. I forgot that Jacob was beside me, his worried look made me double over with laughter. After I finished laughing I rushed to my bedroom and started panicking over everything. I ran around the room organizing everything at least twice. I hadn't realize that Jake had walked into ttithe room until he pulled me into a hug. His scent calmed me down a bit. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up at six the next morning with Jacob beside me. I kissed him, "Good Morning!" I breathed. He opened his eyes with a smile pasted on his lips, he groaned when he remembered we had school today. After I showered and got everything ready I met up with the rest of my family in the garage. Jacob, mom, dad and I took dad's Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett,Jasper and Alice took the Jeep. After we got to the school's office, dad handed each of us our schedules. I had math first, music, English, history and then lunch. At least I had the last class with Jacob. Mom and Rosalie had math with me. All eight of us made our way down the hall, as we passed a bunch of jocks, dad began to growl while Jacob started shaking. I placed my hand in his hand and layer my head on his shoulder, he calmed down a bit but dad was still growling. "What" I thought in my head. But dad just looked at Jake and they started having a conversation with their eyes. I was annoyed but didn't get time to express it because my math class came up. As I settled down, a girl with blond hair walked in and plopped down beside me. She looked at me and smiled, "Hi! My name is Mia, I am new around here."

It took me a second to register hat just happened, smiling back I replied, "Hey! I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short. Me too! I'm new here too." We chatted the entire class, we both actually had a lot in common. Also we had the same classes. When I was walking out the class mom smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up. The morning flew by quickly, Mia asked me to sit with her at lunch also I said yes. There were two other people at the table. "This is Brooklyn," Mia said pointing to the frizzy red-haired girl, " And that is Mikey" pointing to the other boy. " Now we are just missing Matt, he has gym." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my waist, I yelped. When I turned around I saw Jacob, he gave me a quick kiss and sat down beside me. "Everyone, this is Jacob, my boyfriend." Everyone looked at me surprised, Jake just grinned. Mia was the first to recover from shock. "And this is Matt." She said quickly before sitting down. We started talking and laughing again. After the lunch bell rang, we all headed to our classes, I was glad when the last class came, Jacob came and we talked the whole class. After school just as I was going to get into dad's Volvo, one of the jocks came up to me with an evil grin and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Collin. Would you like to go out with me?" I got into the car and ignored him. Jacob was shaking again, was made me nervous so I calmed him down by sending images about us two.

The rest of the week flew by. On Friday, that Collin boy came again, this time Matt, Mia, Jake and I were talking. Matt immediately pushed Mia behind her. found Collin really getting on my nerves so I said, " What is your fucking problem? I'm already taken, so go and fuck yourself." He smirked and walked away. Matt muttered something beneath his breath then explained that Collin was a player and that he played with every girl he set eyes on, in this case it was me. "Shit." Jacob wrapped his arms around me tighter.

It's been a month now since we first started school, there were starting to have lots of parties during the weekend in the woods. Since the whole family went away to hunt four the week. Matt, Mia, Jacob and I decided to go to one of them. I was wearing a thigh length skirt with ruffles, a tank top that had a lower neckline then dad would have allowed and a pair of Toms. Jake was in jeans and a T-shirt. We were driving to pick up Mia and Matt then going to the party. We talked and laughed all the way to the party. We all danced, Mia and Matt had their first kiss when they were dancing, we clapped then they blushed. Mia and I decided to go take a walk in the forest. We talked about our first kisses and other girl stuff. But when we turned around to go back to the party. We were stopped by Collin and his other friend, you could clearly tell they were drunk. I tried to push past them but Collin pulled me back, "How about a kiss Renesmee? Then I might considering letting you two go." He said.

I yelled for Jacob at the top of my lungs. "This time your Boyfriend won't be able to save you." Collin suddenly crushed his lips against mine, I tried to push him away but he didn't move. He was surprised when a low growl came from behind him, I recognized that sound coming from Jacob immediately. Using half my vampire strength, I pushed him into the tree across from me. Suddenly it was as if time itself slowed down, I saw Jacob punch Collin multiple times, while Matt wrestled with the guy holding Mia down. Human blood sprayed everywhere, I tensed when I smelled human blood. "Jacob!" I yelled. Both Jacob and Matt froze. "Shit," realizing the problem, Jake got off of Collin and came near me, "It's going to be okay Nessie." Jake said while taking his shirt off and wiping the blood off his hands. Then Jake came and gave me a hug. Suddenly, Mia screamed. My head turned to where she was hugging Matt. Matt was shaking violently, just like when Jacob was going to phase. He looked into Mia's eyes then he imprinted on her. I gasped, just in time for Jacob to that it too. Cursing loudly, Jake pulled away from me and started towards Matt. " Matt what is your last name?" Jake asked, "Uley or something, he left my mom when I was little." Was the reply.

"Oh Shit." I murmured. Just then Matt saw me, " Ness! RU..." Before Jake could finish his sentence, I had already dragged Mia behind me and started running for the car. I could hear clothes rip and four feet landing on the ground chasing after me. I guessed that was Matt,then I heard Jacob howling behind him. I jumped in the car with Mia in the passenger seat, I sped off towards our house. A few seconds later, Seth called from Jacob's cell. I dug around trying to find the fucking phone. When I found the phone I answered it, " What do want Seth?" "Oh, Hey Nessie! How are you?" was Seth's answer. " just get to the point will you? I'm driving here with a new wolf chasing behind of me" I snapped. "Oh," he fell silent, "what happened?" "Jacob,me and two other friends went to a party, then me and my friend got in some trouble then Jacob and the other guy came, then after that he started shaking then yeah... Oh and he imprinted on my friend before he phased."i explained. "Oh." I was going to hit the main road soon so I told Seth to explain the whole thing to. After just then Matt hit one side of the car, I cursed. After Seth was finished explaining, I told him to get some of the wolves to come to Vancouver. When we finally got home, I took Mia upstairs to my room and pushed the bookshelf against the door. Mia looked at me with silence, after we settled down on the couch in front of the window. She said quietly, " You're a vampire aren't you?" I explained my story to her and how I was a Halfling and stuff. After a moment of silence, we looked out the window. Jacob was sitting between Matt and us.

Sorry about the cliffhanger,

I'll update the second chapter soon! ; )


End file.
